Cheaters
by midnight evil
Summary: Tanya and Edward have been together for a year in a half. One day Edward old friend Bella Swan came back from Florida and things started to get weird between Tanya and Edward relationship. So Tanya calls Cheaters for help
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO. WELCOME TO CHEATERS, THIS IS BASE ON THE SHOW THAT I LOVE SO IS A TWILIGHT SHOW OF CHEATERS WITH BELLLA,EDWARD , AND TANYA. SO ENJOY THIS STORY OF, CHERTER.**

Hello and welcome to another show of cheaters. We are here with Tanya Danile (SOrry that spelled her last name wrong) a formal high school that wants to know what is going wrong in her relationship with her boyfriend.

NARRATOR POV

"Tanya Danile age 19 a Forks High School student that believes her boyfriend is doing more beside studying.

TANYA POV

I can't believe I'm doing this. I can not believe I called Cheaters to help me, but I had to find out the truth. I need to know if Edward is cheating on me. I once I put the small mic in my shirt they told me I can start talking. "Edward and I started dating a year in a half ago. We had so much fun together we had so much in common that I can talk for hour. I sometimes go over to his house and sometimes he comes over to mine" They told me to start talking about what was going on in the relationship. I took a deep breath and started to speak again. "About two months ago Edwards old friend moved back to Fork. I was upset about her coming back I told Edward to stay way from her because he belongs to me and only me. For the past two months Edward has been ingorning me, not answering his phone, we been spending less time around eachother, he hardly comes over to my haouse anymore and when I want to go over to his he is alway busy with studying or hanging out with his friends from the football team, and he dose not touch or kiss me anymore and if I kiss him he dose not kiss back. I don't know whats wrong with him and if he's cheating on me I would try to work things out."

"Cut!" I did it and now it's up to them.

NARRATOR POV

Edward Cullen age 18 a high school school football player that does more then study and plays football.

Investagation day 2 Cheaters keep outside of the suspects home where they see the suspect leave his home and wait outside of his car. A few moments later a black 911 Turbo pulls up on the side on the road and an unknow female exites from her car. The suspect walks up to greets the unknow female with a hug and a kiss. The two stayed that like that for a moment before they pull away and started making small talk. A few moments later they settle their agreement with a kiss. They enter the suspeces car and drove off. We follow them to a mall where head inside hand in hand. Once they found what they looking for the couple return to his car with his arm around her. Once inside his car head out. We follow them to his house where they disappear for the rest of them night.

EDWARD POV

I waited outside of my car waiting for the love of my life Bella Swan. Bella knew I was dating Tanya but we can both cares less about her because I loved Bella more and started not care sice we told eachother we loved eachother.

_Flashback_

_"And when Jassica was like I 'Ya I know' and I was like 'no you don't' and she like 'ya i do' and I was like 'do you like Mike' and she was like 'ya why do you think I'm cheating on my boyfriend with him' and I was like-" Oh My God would women ever shut the hell up it's alway like this and like that it's driving me crazy. I continue to pretend to listen while was thinking of my best friend Bella Swan. The girl I fell inlove with in the 4th grade but never have the nerve to tell she moved away I was so depressed that it made me cry for days. Why did I have to date Tanya I don't or like or love her oh that right to get over Bella. As I continue to space off into space a lot of boys whispering and looking at one spot at the lockers. I turn and saw I though I never see again Isabella Swan. Once she saw me she froze into place. We did not move for ten second until I made the first move._

_"Bella? Is that you?" Everyone became quiet and move over to the side so there was a line between us._

_"Edward?" I smiled and nodded. She took a step to me but stopped afraid I did not like her anymore. I how she thinks I did not like or see her anymore. She Is even more beautifrul then the last time I saw her. She had lond blown hair with beautiful muddy eyes that can get last in them easily. She wore a blane tank top with a open blue jacket with blue skiny jeans and black converse. I ran over to her and hugged her with all my might._

_"Oh my god Bella I missed you so much." She hugged me back and buried her face in my neck._

_"I missed you too Edward. I thought you not want to see me because I'mpretty enough to be around you." Was she crazy?_

_I pulled back to make her look at me." Are you crazy I would not ashamed to be near you." I pulled her in for a hug again she hugged tighter. I kissed her on the forehead and buried my face in her hair to enjoy the strawberry sent in hair. I was suddenly pulled away from her from Tanya._

_"What the hell do you think you are doing you slut!" I looked at Tanya with shock and anger. Bella looked suprised. "That is my boyfriend you were hugging! Eddie you stay away from her I don't want this slut near you. Do you understand?" I did not get a chance to answer. "Good now lets go." She grab my hand pulled me away from Bella. I kept my eyes on Bella and saw tears in her eyes. She turned and ran out of the building. Once she was out of sight pulled away from Tanya. _

_"What the hell was that!" I yelled at her._

_She looked at me shocked. "She was hugging you and what is mine is no one elses." She smirked._

_I grow angrier by the moment. "You have no idea who she was. She was my best friend since we were 5!" Her smirk grew_

_"Well to bad you belong to me and you are not going to see or hange out with her." _

_"You don't own me Tanya and you sure as hell don't talk to Bella that way."_

_"Oh so she has a name? Good I would love to spread rumors about her." Ok now she pissed me off._

_"Tanya I swear to god if you spread anything about Bella I will end you." I walk to walk away but then she frab my arm_

_"Where do you think you are going?" I turn to face her_

_"To find Bella and get away from you." I pulled away and ran out of the building into the rain. I had to find Bella I had to find her now. I ran around the corner of the school and found her sitting in a puddle hugging her legs to her to her chest. I ran over to her and kneed down next to her. I lift her head and I saw that her eyes where red and the rain mixed with her tears. "Bella. I'm so sorry about Tanya." I hugged her and let her cry into my shirt._

_"It's ok I'm glad you found someone you love." She said against my shirt. I lift her head up._

_"I do not love her. She is a bitch."_

_"Then why are you dating her?"_

_"Because When you moved away I was so depressed that in my junior year I went out with her to get over you." Her eyes become wide with shock._

_"And now we can't hange out because of her."_

_"Bella I love you not her." I did just tell her I love her. Oh shit._

_"What...What did you just say." I rather come out and say it._

_I grabed her face. "I love you, but if you don't feel the same way-" She shove her lips against mine and kissed. I was shocked at first but kssed her back. I wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her up on to my lap to make face me completely. I put my hand up her shirt and started massaging her breast. She started to moan we were dry humping eachother. Oh god I really love her. I laid her on ground and hover over her. She removed my shirt and started kissing my chest._

_"I love you too Edward." I smiled down at her and pulled her up to look straight into her eyes._

_"You have no idea how long I waited to say that to you." She smiled at me._

_"So what are we going to do with Tanya?" I smirked at her_

_"How do you feel about me still being with Tanya, but I cheat on her with you." Her eyes went wide and she smirked." _

_"I love it." I smiled. I kissed her again and went to my house to do what I wanted to do to her for years."_

_End of Flashback_

I smiled at that memory and thought about how happy I am with her. I looked up and saw Bella's black 911 Turbo. She parked on the side of the road and got out. I went over to her hugged and gave her a pashionate kiss. " God I missed you." She giggled

"I missed you too." I walked her over to my car. I was about to open the door to get in until Bella said something. " So what's going on with Tanya?" I turn to her grab her face.

"I don't know or care all I care about is us." She nodded and I kissed her with all my love. Once I pulled away we got into my car and drove off to the mall. About 20 minutes later we arrived. I got out and went over to Bella side and open the door for her. We walked into the mall hand in hand. Once inside we straught to the store we came here for. Victoria Secret. She was staying the night at my house tonight while my parent are out of town. Bella went though all the lingerie and grab some that might like. She went into the changing room. I sat outside of the door waiting.

I saw a flash of blue join her dress before she came back out wearing a white sheer piece of lace.

"Okay how's this?" she turned around so I could look at it from all sides.

"It's Fine" I croaked.

"Are you sure?"

I just nodded; I was incapable of speech at this point.

A minute later she opened the door wearing the most sinful thing I had ever seen. It was a pure black bra and panty set with attached garters. That was it I couldn't take anymore.

"Shit"

"What does it look bad?" she asked nervously.

"No not at all. I want you to go back in there and wait for me. I'll be back in a moment." I gritted out thought clenched teeth.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, just please go back inside the dressing room and wait for me"

"Of course Edward"

I made sure she went back inside the little room before I went in search of the store manager; I wanted to make sure that we were not disturbed for the next little bit.

30 minutes later

We came one at a time we had smiles on owr faces and her wrapped in my arms.

"Lets get going. I want to play dress up." She purred into my ear. We really need to get the hell out of here before we get band from the store.

"Let's get your dress back on and go purchase these stunning pieces of silk"

"Okay" she mumbled.

I put my arm around her waist and was lead us to the checkout counter.

"Did you find everything okay?" the salesclerk asked.

"Yes, thank you, we did" I answered calmly.

I looked at Bella she was still slightly dazed from pleasure but she didn't miss the subtle movement of me slipping the woman some one hundred dollar bills.

"What was that?" she asked as we walked out of the store.

"Let's just call it insurance" I chuckled.

She smiled as we left the mall with my arm still wrapped around her leading her to the car. I gave her quitck kiss and hoped in the car and speed home. Once at home we got out and went inside for our fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**WELCOME BACK I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE FIRST ONE IF SO YOU WOULD LIKE NEXT ONE. I SAID TO MUCH ON EDWARD FLASHBACK SO I'M GOING TO FINISH THIS STORY AND IT 1:30AM WHEN I FINISH THE FIRST ONE. OK I'M JUST GOING TO SHUT THE HELL UP NOW AND LET YOU READ**

NARRATOR POV

On investagation day 3 cheaters outside of the suspect house waiting for the couple to start their day. A few moments later the suspect and his companon walks over to his car he opens the door for his lady. The unknown female is known as Isabella Swan she steps into car while the suspect gets into the driver side. The couple head out for nice moring breakfast where Cheaters was abul to go and catch what goes on inside. The couple sit side by side holding hands and sharing a few kisses. As the couple ate we nothic that they are sharing food with each and stealing more kisses from eachother. After their moring breakfast the couple head to a park that is 10 minutes from the restraurate they were at. The suspect gets out of the car and goes and help his companon get out. The couple walk throught the park where they are company by a group of people. Edward and the group play a game of football while sits on the sit and watch. After playing for a few hours the couple discided that it was time to say goodbye to their friends and head out. Not that far away from there car the female pulls the suspect against a tree a long make out scene the suspect thinks it was his turn to take the lead. Once the make out scene the couple ran back to the car and drove off. They drive up to a market where they disappear are a few moment they came with the stuff they need. The female was about to get into the car until the suspect push her against the car and started a make out putting something down her shirt. He gets into the car female walks over to her side. They head back to the suspects residents where they disappear for the rest of the day.

EDWARD'S POV

I woke up with my beautiful Bella next me. Our naked body were wrapped around eachother. I kissed her forehead then felt her open her eyes.I asked her to move with me when I found out that charile died. I was happy she said yes I know it's to fast but I just love her so much. I felt her look up and smiled at me.

"Hey." she snuggle closer to me.

"Hey." I smiled back

"What time is it?"

I looked over to the clock then back at her. "It's quater to 8."

She buried her face into my neck. "So what do you want to do today?"

I smirk and pull her closer. " Well we could stay here all day." she giggel and pulled on to her elbo.

" As good as that sounds but dont we have people you wanted me to meet?" I smirked at her and cupped her cheek in my hand.

"Yes."

"So lets get dress and get going." Bella hopped out of bed and got out some clean clothes out of her bag. I out also and put my boxers on then went over and hugged her from behind.

"God it is so hard to let you get dress right now." She turn to face me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Don't worry baby we have plenty of time for some more fun, but not right now." she peck me on the lips and continue to get dress. I went into the closet and got out some clean clothes. I had on a black button down shirt and blue jeans. I walked out if the closet I laugh when I saw Bella.

"What?"

"I would to do what that shirt saids." She looked and began to laugh too. I said 'Bite Me' cross the front.

"So you like the shirt?"

"Like? I love the shirt. I would that you right now if we did not need to meet up with the guys." I wrap my arms around her.

"Mmmm. I love the sound of that. Oh when do you have to see Tanya?"

"I don't fuckin care about her and ever say that bitches name infront of me again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes master." She started moving against me.

I knew if we don't go right now we would never have the chance to do what we planed. "We have to go." She nodded and gave me a passionit kiss and then we headed out the door once we got inside the car we were on our way to breakfast .Tanya have been calling me none stop but I let it ring. Once it finally stopped ringing and we were at a red light I pull Bella onto on lap and kiss her. "You know sneek around with you is so much fun."

"l know what you mean baby." She kissed me and started rubbing against me that was cousing me to have a promblem .

"You feel what you did. What am I going to do?" she got off my lap and sat in her seat and whisper in my ear.

"Tanya kissing your neck." That did it promblem solve. I never liked it when she touched me. Thank God Bella and I were vingins because if Tanya was my first I would have killed myself and Bella always want her first time to be with me so she waited and thank god for that.

"Well played." Once there was a green light I slowly pulled into IHop. While we were there we were talking,kissing and sharing food with eachother I notice a man looking at us, but I did not bring myself to care. Once were done with breakfast we headed out to the car and to the park.

Once we were there I helped Bella out of the car, l looked around and saw the guys waving at me. l wave back. Bella looked to see what was waving at and when she saw the guys she became nervous. "It's alright love. They will love you." I whisper into her ear. l wrap my arm around her waist and started walking her to them.

"Hey man what's up who is the chick?" My friend who was like my bro said

"Ya man what happen to Tanya?"

"Are you cheating on her."

"Oh My God my little bro is growing up."

"Good choice on cheating on that slut Tanya."

"Whooo whoo there guys slow down. Bella this is John,Emmett, Jasper, Jack,Harry, Lean, Paul, and Ron there on the football team at school. And the others behind are more of my friends from the team." l smile at her. Then looked up on the guys." Guys this is Bella the girl I've inlove with since we were kids, Tanya is at her house waiting for me to call her back, Yes I'm cheating on her with Bella, shut the hell up, and know it was a good choice for cheating on her with Bella because she has no idea how I feel about Bella and she wants me to keep away from her so scruw her and Bella is living with me now." I they all cheered when I said they never liked Tanya because she slept with half the school and cheated on them. Bella pulled me down by my shirt and kiss me so much of her love.

"Hey come on let play some football!" Emmett yell that made her pull away giggleing.

"Go on i'll be over there cheering you on."

We played for two hours it was really fun Bella was a better cheerer then Tanya because she would not complain about being bord or she was not so loud that cause to much attanchin to was reaaly fun was when Bella wanted to play. I against it but the guys did not care if she played. She was against me that made it more fun. Bella was really good she made touchdowns thanks to her running skills. I alway turn me on very time she ran. Ever time l catch her I alway spin her around witch made her laugh witch was cuter then Tanyas she was like of sqeeky Bellas laugh was alway like music in my ears. We played for another for another hour until we disided to head back to my house. We said bye to the guys then headed to my car. We were almost there until Bella pushed me against the tree and kissed me. She had her arms wrapped around my neck pulling herself closer to me. She the pulled away." You are so hot when your all sweaty and dirty." I smirked and whitch positions that made her be against the tree. I lift her up that made her wrap her legs around me. I kissed her and brush my tonge on her botton lip. I felt her moan and pull herself closer and closer to me. Our tonges battle but I alway win. She pulled away that made me attack her neck.

"You are the one to talk. Running around getting all dirty was so hot that it took all my might not to take right there."

"Maybe we can get some stuff the market so I can eat you alive." She winked at me. Instean of answering her I grab her hand and ran byack to the car and speed off to the closes market there is then went inside. She grab a basket while I took her hand and jog down the isles where we grab some random stuff. She started to giggle when I got whip cream, chololate serup, pudding and some fruit. Once sales person was done our stuff checked out I went to grab my walt but I saw Bella giving the money. 'Oh hell no she did not just do that'. She winked at me took the bag and ran out of the store laughing. I ran after, she was at the door when I caught her I turn her around and kissed her. We stopped and started walking back to the car. I dug into my pocket fishing for the money that I was going touse to pay for the stuff. Once there she put the bag in the back seat then started to get into the car until I pulled her against the car and started kissing her neck. She tangle her hands into my hair that let me know she was disattended I shove the money down her shirt then ran inside the car laughing. I can see her standing there for a moment until it was time for her to get in. "You are so going to play for that when we get home mister." I raced home the bag and ran inside the house where we did not leave the room for the rest of the day.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT. STAY TUNE**


	3. Chapter 3

**WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER CHAPTER OF CHEATERS I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE FIRST TWO. NOW LETS GET STARTED ON THIS ONE**

NARRATOR POV

On investagation day 5 cheater stayed outside the suspect school were. Once it ends we see the suspect exit the building with Tanya hand in hand. He walks her to her car then opens the door for her. She gives him a kiss then steps inside her car then drives off. The moment she is out of sight the suspect turns and sees the companyen walking over to him. He greets her with open arms and a kiss. He walks her back to his car and they drove off to his house. Tanya has asked Cheaters to put a videocam in the living room and bedroom. Where we see the two doing their homework laughing and talking. The suspect pulls the female into a make out scene. During the scene the suspect gets a phone call from Tanya

_Tanya: hey baby..._

_Suspect:Hey what up?_

_Tanya: Nothin I was wondering if I can come over and stay the night?_

_Suspect:... Ummm... not tonight i'm studying with the guys we have test tomarrow._

_Tanya: Maybe I can help out with it too?_

_Supsect: No that's ok we're going to finish up here then head out._

_Tanya: can i come_?

_Suspect: No you would not like where we are going._

_Tanya: I really want to see you I miss you... you never spend any time with me anymore. Is all because of that Swan girl if so I told you to stay away from her!_

_Suspect: Tanya you can not just tell me what to do!_

_Tanya: Yes I can I'm your girlfriend!_

_Suspect:You know what I can not deal with this right now I have to go bye._

_Tanya: Whatever love you_

_Suspect:Whatever you too_

After have the convirsation ended the suspect carries the female to the bedroom where things start heating up. Ending this day with all the evidents we needed.

EDWARDS POV

I really want this class to end I really wanted to see Bella. Finally the bell has rung. I gather all the book and head to the door. I headed to the parking lot to meet Bella until I felt someone tug my arm.

"Hey Eddy I missed you." Oh god what dose Tanya want. "Walk me to my car." she demanded.

"Sure." We walked out into the parking lot where I saw Bella I mouth 'I'm sorry to her' she said it was 'ok' I smiled at her and she smiled right back hiding so Tanya won't see her. Tanya did not know that Bella is living with me and we are driving to school together. Once we got to her car she unlocked it and open the door for her.

"I was thinking that you have not have any really 'fun' before maybe we go to my house and 'study' because we never 'studey' before." Happy place, happy place,happy place. She still thinks i'm a virgin but i'm far from that.

"Not tonight but someday I have practice today." Ya right.

"Ok. i'll see soon then."

"ya" She lwaned up and kissed me. I did not kiss her back she tasted like row onions. Gross. She stepped in the car and drove off when I shut the door. The moment she was out of sight I turn around and saw Bella walking my way. I smiled and held out my arms for her. She ran into them and I gave her a kiss. God I love the way she tasted she tasted like sweet grape fruit that makes me want to kiss her so much. I grab her waist and started rubing her against me. "Come on let go home." I whisper in her ear she gave me a simple nod. We walked over to my car and got to head home. Once we were home we went to the livingroom to do our homework. While working we were sharing stories in what happen in class. Like Mick Newton peed himself while he was sleep. I laugh so hard at that, that it made my side hurt. Once we were done with our homework I grabed her and pulled onto my lab then start our make out scene. She untucked her blouse then gided my hand the buttons of her blouse. I work my way down her shirt. Once I was done I pulled the blouse off her shouldier and through it somewhere in the room. She did not waste time with mine. She rip open my shirt and started kissing down my chest. I unclip her bra it joined her blouse. I was about to go for her jeans until my phone rang. "Shit!" She signed then was about to get off until I stopped her. "Don't even think about it." I pulled my cell and groan when I who it was. Tanya.

hey baby...

"Hey what's up?" I asked while holding the phone with sholdier while I unbutton Bellas jeans

Nothin I was wondering if I can come over and stay the night?

"... Ummm... not tonight i'm studying with the guys we have test tomarrow."Bella got up and stepped out of her jeans then sat back down my lap

Maybe I can help out with it too?

Bella was kissing my chest and sucking on my neck whitch made it harder to consitrate on what I was about to say. "No that's ok we're going to finish up here then head out." Thank god.

can i come?

"No you would not like where we are going." I pulled Bella down to me. I ran my hands up and down her bear back then kissed her neck.

I really want to see you I miss you... you never spend any time with me anymore. Is all because of that Swan girl if so I told you to stay away from her!

That really pissed me off."Tanya you can not just tell me what to do!" Bella then went after the belt buckle on my jeans. I looked up and smirked at her.

Yes I can I'm your girlfriend!

Bella got the belt off then went for the button. "You know what I can not deal with this right now I have to go bye." She slid the down

Whatever love you

"Whatever you too" I quickly turn off the phone then picked her upand carried her to our room. "You are in for a hell of a ride." I layed her down on the bed

"Not if I go first." She rolled so she was on top oh I was in for it now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to the last chapter of Cheater I know it was not that long but I hope you liked it.**

NARRATOR POV

Now that we cover everthing that Tanya was looking for it time to show what we found out.

TANYA POV

I met the investagator outside of the mall where he was going to show me what he found out.

"Tanya thank you for meeting me out here." I just nodded. "The reason we called you out here is because find out some stuff that your boyfriend was doing. Are ready to see what we found out." I just nodded then he pulled out a video camera and started. " On this investagetion we waited out of your boyfriend house where you see him wait outside." Ok going good so far. "And a black 911 Turbo pulls up to the house. They share a hug and a kiss." Oh hell no I know that is not Bella Swan.

"That is Bella Swan from our school. I told him to stay away from her." I said in anger

He just continued "They head out to a mall were they enter for 30 minutes. They come back out with his arm around her, they get into the car and drive to his house were she stayed over night." Oh hell no she was not staying at my boyfriends house oh hell no I'm going to kill her. "On this day the couple leave the house early in the morning they head to breakfast, we had one of us go in go in to what was going on. As you can see they are laughing, sharing food from eachother, and kiss." I still love him, I still love him, l still love him l repeated over and over. "They finish their meal then headed out over to the park where they meet some friends." We alway do that together, but I sometimes get bord and we leave 20 minutes later. "They for play for 3 hours and then they leave." How could cheat on me with her she is playing football them that is not what girls do. "On the way back to the car the female pushes him to a near by tree and they start a make out scene." That bitch doing that to my man what did he whitch places and trap her in the tree. I feel like I'm about to cry damn hormones. I rub my tummy because my baby is sad. "I have to ask are you pregnant with his child?"

How was I going to him that it's not that it was James baby. "Yes." I lied "I'm two mouths."

"Ok. Do you want to see the rest?"

"Yes."

"Once the they were done they head to the market then come back out five minutes and as you can see he put something down her shirt they get in the car and head home and does not come out for the rest of the day." That son of bitch! I don't get cheated on I cheat on them oh I'm so pissed. "On this day we see him walking you to your car after school." I smiled at that. "You give him a kiss them head out. Once you were out of sight the female and your boyfriend meet up share a kiss to eachother." That's why he did not kiss me back when I kissed him! "They hop into his car and heads home." He told me he had football practice on that day! Grrrrrrrrrrrrahhhhhhhhh! I'm going to kill her! " You asked us to put camras in the living and bedrooms." I nodded. "Ok when they got home they went into the livingroom to work on their homework. Once they where done they started their special night together and that was the night you called." Seeing them undress eachother buried my eyes I had tears coming down on cheek. " Ok now that we showed you what we found out would you like to comfront him?" I gave him a nod. " He told you he was hanging out with the guys at pool house." I nod. "He is there with them but so is the female so are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Ok let go." We hopped into the van and took off the pool house. His freiends are going to hate him when I tell what's going on. The investater phone rang. "Ya? You got them? Where ok." He hung up and then turn to me " Ok their still their. Are you ready for this?"

"Yes." The van stopped and everyone started getting out of the van grabbing the camras and helping me out of the van. We walked up the front of the pool house, they open the door for me and we walked inside. Everyone started screaming and cheering. I saw Edward holding Bella on the waist when she was going to make a shot to put a ball in. They looked up and their eyes went wide. "What the hell is going on here!"

"Tanya what the fuck are you doing!" Edward looked pissed and Bella was frozen in place.

"I should be asking you that! What the hell are you doing with her!" I pointed at Bella. Edward friends looked pissed as well.

"We are hanging out what is it you!"

"You have been cheating on me with this slut!" Everyone was cheering and yelling cheater at Edward.

"Tanya you have no right to do this! Have you lost your mind?"

"When it comes to you cheating on me yes!" Edward looked and saw Bella surround by camras and question he walked over to them.

"Get away from her! Guys lets roll!" Edward held Bella in his arms and walking her out with his friends and cast member behind him. I also followed him. When they reach the car I pulled on his arm.

"Are you going to fucking tell me! I know everthing the walk in the park, you going to the mall, going to breakfast, and having sex!" Their eyes went bigger.

"How the hell do you know about that?"

"I have them follow you!"

"You what!'' He looked like he was going to kill someone.

"Sir did not know that she is pregnant with your baby?" The guy said. 'Oh crap'

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you know she was pregnant with your child?"

He to me with murder "You told them that you were pregnant?"

"I am!"

"Not with my child because we never slept together!" Shit

"What?" the man said

"Ok so it's not your baby, but we are still together so it makes it your!"

Bella ran over and slap me. "Are you kidding me. You come here with the Cheaters show saying that Edward is cheating on you and it turns out you were the cheater!"

"No ones cheats on me ,no one!" I yelled at her. Edward walked over to me.

"Tanya. You are so screwed up in that head. You cheat on me and then and then you bring them into this! Why?"

"Because I love you!"

"I don't love you. You are a slut a hor a nobody and that thing that is in you is not mine."

"Edward come on lets go!" I tuen and see Emmett in his waiting for Edward and Bella.

"He is not going with you! He is coming with to help this child!"

"No he is not!" Bella was in my face. "The only person around here that is pregnant with his child is me!"

"Bella?" Edward whispered

"I'm sorry Edward." Bella started to cry

He wrap his arms around her and smiled at her. "I'm not. I'm so happy we are going to be parents." She leaned up and kissed him. Walked over and pulled them apart and to Bella.

"You are going to stay away from him." The camras where going around us I forgot they where there. I turn and got into Edwards car. "come on Edward lets go." I close the car door but Edward opened it back up and pulled me out. "what are you doing."

"Bella get in the car." She pushed me out of the way slap me then got in and locked the door when I tried to open it. Edward pushed me away from the car.

"Go away Tanya I don't you or baby near Bella and our baby. So stay away from us." He turn and walked over to the driver side. "Oh and Tanya I knew that the baby is James." With that got in pull out and drove off.

"Come on everyone lets go." We went van and drove back to the mall. I can not believe this happenend to me.

NARRATOR POV

On this show of Cheater we learn more about the love triangle that was goting. Tanya said that she Cheated on Edward because he would not sleep with and she got tired of waiting. The suspect said the reason she cheated on Tanya was because he knew she slept with James and that he was inlove with Bella since they were and that he is happy to have her back in his life. As for the companian she said she knew Edward was not happy with Tanya and that she was deeply inlove with Edward and that she is happy he wanted her. Edward and Bella refuse to go near Tanya or answer anymore question.

EDWARD POV 4years later

"Congratuation it's a girl." The doctor handed my daughter to my wife Bella.

"She is so beautiful." Bella looked up at me smiling. I kissed her forehead then my baby girls head.

"What will be her name?"

"Elizabeth Mason Cullen." Bella looked at me. I really wanted to cry. My real mother died by breast cancer 2 years ago when John was 8 months. I remember when Bella told me she was pregnant with my son. Tanya came to the pool house with the cheater show and told them that she was pregnant with my child whitch was a lie. Me and Bella was scared about having a baby so young, but we still did it. We still went to collage while we had Emmett and his wife Rose watch over him because they lived close the collage we went to and rose was a house wife. I became a doctor and Bella became one as well. We got married a month after we graduate from high school. Tanya is not doing so well the last time I saw her. She was living in a trailor with James and she looked like shit. I am so lucky to have Bella in my life again.

"Knock, knock." I turn and saw Alice and the my family and friends come in with John.

"Daddy!" He ran over to me. I picked him up and kissed his head. "Daddy I want see baby." I laugh and set him down on Bellas bed side.

"Sweety this is your sister Elizabeth. Would you give her a kiss." He kissed her forehead and everyone Awwed.

"Just wait unitl she is grown up there would a lot of bays going after her."

I glared at Emmett. "Please dont let me think about that right now Emmett she is 5 minutes old."

"Don't worry daddy i'll look after her I'm the big brother that is my job."

I laugh. "Thats my boy."

Everyone started taking pictures and talking. I laid next and watch my daughter sleep. My life was perfect.

**The end. I hope you liked it there woruld be more story coming soon so hope you had fun reading cheaters. **


End file.
